


Daddy Issue's

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Affairs, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Romance, Self-Birth, Sister Becomes Mother, Sister Breastfeeding, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucina, like all the other children, couldn't wait to back and meet her parents...Or her father atleast...Fueled by a hatred of her mother, and a romantic interest in her father. She wishes to have him accept her not as a daughter but as a...Lover...





	1. The first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello people of the internet! I am TheFetishWriter also known as Elizabeth and welcome to one of my fav incest couples, Chrom/Lucina! Now despite the subject matter it's actually quite funny as this story will be a bit more tamed, focusing more on plot than porn because I feel like this is something that needs a good amount of storytelling. 
> 
> Now don't think I won't have any sex(Kinda my thing after all) But don't expect it every chapter, expect it every 2-3 chapters. Because of this expect my chapters to be very long so I can get a lot of plot in so we can try to get to the porn as soon as possible, while also telling a story.
> 
> Also this is a retelling of FE:A...Meaning Lucina will be born...Meaning Lucina will give birth to herself...If that bothers you then I'm sorry but what did you expect? Lol. Also I will have Male Robin in this story because I see myself in Female Robin and I usually ship Female Robin/Myself with Lucina or Sumia so yeah...
> 
> Sorry for the long Author's Note, just wanted to get a few things across. For reference here are the planned other couples(Not complete, feel free to suggest) Male Robin/Tharja, Cordelia/Panne, Maribelle/Lissa, Severa/Female Morgan.
> 
> Question of the chapter:What is your fav incest couple? Chrom/Lucina would be too obvious I guess so I'll go with Female Robin/Female Morgan or Male Robin/Female Morgan.  
> ~Elizabeth

#### Future Time-Boat-Lucina's Room(Lucina POV)

I laid in my bed as the rocking of the ship could be felt on the waves going back and forth, creating a feeling of comfort. As if the waves were comforting you and rocking you back and forth telling you everything would be alright, something that I had always yearned for my entire life...

My name is Lucina, I am the last crown-princess of Ylisse and along with my sister Cynthia and cousin Owain, the last of the royal family. Our home was destroyed by the Fell Dragon Grima and as such I have nowhere to call home at the moment. However some hope has entered our lives as we were told that Naga could send us back in time to stop Grima from appearing, however we have to go to a certain part of the world to do the ritual, which is where we are currently heading.

I was excited about being able to go back in time to stop the Fell Dragon, not only did we have a chance of re-writing history but also a chance of meeting our parents again...Or in my case my father...  
While many are happy about getting the chance to interact with their parents I have eyes only for my father, in fact I not only wish to interact with him but I wish to get to know his younger self and...Become his...

One might say I can't do this to my mother but that bitch was never around for my father because she died after just giving birth to Cynthia! She was a weak woman who didn't deserve to be with a true man such as my father, only a strong independent woman could be with my father, someone like...me....

I blushed at my thoughts as I turned over and smiled, however not long after a knock could be heard on the door of my room "Lucy! Are you awake!?"

Cynthia, my younger sister, was knocking on my door. Hehe, I shouldn't be surprised, ever since she learned of my love for our father she has constantly been wanting to talk to me about it. I didn't really know why but considering she always talks about boys I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I pushed myself up from my bed and walked over to my door and opened it "Yes Cynthia, is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah everything's fine, it's just that out of everyone I figured you would be the first one awake!" I smiled at Cynthia and let her into my room which she immediately jumped onto my bed once I allowed her in "Haha, I can always count on you Lucy!...Or should I start calling you mother? Hehe."

I blushed at her comment before closing the door "Oh please, we haven't even gone back in time yet...But...I wouldn't mind if you did."

I blushed again as I said this which just caused Cynthia to laugh "Haha man you're really easy to embarrass now Lucy-I mean mother!"

"Oh please Cynthia, I don't get that embarrassed! Also...If you actually are going to call me mother...Don't use it in public, I don't want anyone else to know."

"Wow self-consciousness much? No one would judge you! I mean hell everyone was supportive of Severa and Morgan, so I don't see a problem!"

"The problem Cynthia is unlike them, I'm breaking an existing marriage! Now it's to that bitch Sumia sure, but I don't know if the others would approve."

"Oh no worries! I don't think anyone would care since it's universally agreed...At Least among us...That mot-I mean Sumia was the worst queen in our history! I mean you would make for a much better queen Luc-I mean mother!"

I sighed as Cynthia spoke, I knew she spoke the truth as Cynthia was ecstatic when I told her the news but for the others...I don't know I just didn't think it was the right time to tell them..."Yes well I appreciate the compliment, although it was a bit confusing trying to figure out who you were talking about there so try to refrain from talking about me and the bitch in the same sentence!"

"Will do mother!...Oh! I'm already getting better at calling you mother Lucy!...Oh I mean mother!" It's going to take some time getting used to Cynthia calling me that if she's serious...Thankfully it doesn't look like she's going to naturally be calling me that for a while.

"Anyway Cynthia, we should be arriving at the destination soon right?" Cynthia saluted me before nodding.

"Yep! When I checked the sun before I came down here, it looked like we were about a hour away so I say we'll be there in about a half hour!" I nodded before I put my hand on my chin and walked over to the maps, once we arrive it should only be a hour walk before we reach the destination to send us back.

However as I was looking at the maps I was tapped on the shoulder by Cynthia "Hm? Yes Cynthia?"

"I forgot to mention that Noire has something for you to use to cover your eye up! That way nobody will notice the mark in your eye!" I put my hand up to around my eye before smiling and nodding at Cynthia.

"Thank you Cynthia, tell Noire I will be there soon."

"Will do Luc-I mean mother!" Cynthia began to run out of the room but looked back with a cheeky grin "Hey since I'm going to become your daughter, think I can start drinking from your breasts?"

I jerked and looked back at Cynthia as my face was beaming red "Wh-What! Where did that come from?"

"Well...I heard most mothers breastfeed their kids...Most of the books told me so anyway, though they were children books but I figured it applies to everyone! I mean it's not like we have a mother to ask so..."

I looked at Cynthia with my blushing red face but I knew I had to concede, it did look like mothers breastfeed their kids and while we didn't know what age they were supposed to stop we figured they did it for a while since the books never said a age to stop...I looked down before looking back up at Cynthia "W-Well...I guess it is a mother's duty to feed her kids...Well if you're hungry then feel free to I guess..."

Cynthia gave a big smile before looking out the door then back to me "Well...I haven't ate breakfast and Noire might not be awake yet so...Can I have some milk mother!?"

My face started heating up but I didn't know why, it was a mother's duty to feed her kids so there was nothing to be embarrassed about, I mean if I'm going to marry father I have to do this! I slowly walked over to my bed before sitting down and lowering my night shirt to let my breasts fall out "W-Well if you're hungry..."

"Yay! I get to drink mother's milk for the first time!" I blushed again as Cynthia closed the door and locked it before sitting in my lap and leaning back before grabbing my boob to suck it "How are you going to feed me when people are around though?"

"W-We will figure that out later...For now just drink your milk."

"Hehe, alright mother!" Cynthia closed her eye before moving her mouth and enloaping it around my nipple, I flinched but remained steady as Cynthia began to suck. I had never breastfed before so I didn't know what to do but suddenly I could feel something moving in my chest before moving through my boob. Cynthia gave a small laugh before moving her mouth off my nipple to reveal milk coming out "Wow mother, your milk tastes amazing!"

Ah, so that was milk going through. I'm glad it was natural and I didn't have to do anything "I'm glad, now drink up we have a long march coming up."

"Hehe, alright mother." Cynthia put her mouth back on my nipple and began sucking, and as soon as she did I could feel the milk begin to circulate through me again and back out my nipple. I gave a soft moan but made sure Cynthia didn't hear it, otherwise she might use it against me. I gave a sigh before smiling and rocking Cynthia back and forth as she was fead.

\---------

###### 15 minutes later

"That was delicious mother, thanks!" Cynthia was back on her feet after drinking for around fifteen minutes, I gave her a smile as I took a napkin to wipe my breast off before getting up and wiping her face off "Wha-! Lucy-I mean mother! What are you doing?"

"You know your manners, clean up after you eat!" I gave a stern voice to Cynthia, she knew her manners and since I was going to become her mother I needed to be strict on her. Once her mouth was wiped off I smiled as I threw the napkin in a box "See, was that so hard?"

"Tch, yeah yeah..." Cynthia gave a sarcastic response which prompted me to look back and her and give her another glare. "I-I mean No! I can do it next time Lu-Mother!"

I gave a devious smile as I nodded, as long as she understood. "Well I should get dressed and head to Noire before we land...What are you doing?"

I looked over to Cynthia who was digging through one of the makeshift dressers, she didn't respond immediately instead she continued digging before coming out "Found it!"

I looked at what she had pulled out and it was the old bottle that was used for us when we were younger, it was one of the last things we had to remember father by. "Hm? What do you need that for?"

"For your milk of course duh!" I gave her a questioning look, I wasn't sure what she meant "Well since you don't want anyone else finding out yet, you can't feed me with the others around. So I figured if you just put your milk in here, I can drink it when I'm hungry?"

"But won't the others think it's weird you're drinking from the old bottle?"

"Nah don't worry! I'll just say my usual cup broke so I had to use this!" Well that could work I guess, we have had to use old cups and the like before to drink with "So...You better get on to filling this up mother!"

"Huh? But I have to go meet with Noire."

"But...But...What if I get hungry?" Cynthia gave me the wyvern eyes with fake tears and I had to grind my teeth, before I could easily tell her no but since I was going to become her mother it felt wrong to deny her.

"Ugh fine...But it's going have to be after my meeting with Noire because we will be landing soon...We were going to build a camp first to scout so I guess I can fill up in my tent later."

"Yay! Thanks Luc-I mean mother!"

"You know you can still call me Lucy if you want."

"What? No! You're going to become my mother so I need to get used to calling you mother! The only time I will call you Lucy is when we are around others!" Well if she wants...

"Well suit yourself...I'm going over to Noire's now, behave yourself."

"Alright Lu-Mother! Alright mother!" It's going to take a while for her to get that...

\--------

###### 5 minutes later-Noire's Room

I knocked on the door and soon after Noire opened it and greeted it with a smile "O-Oh Lu-Lucina! I'm glad to see Cyn-Cynthia told you about my spell!"

"Yeah she told me a few minutes ago but I had to get dressed real fast, sorry it took so long!"

"O-Oh no it's fine!" Noire smiled as she moved and allowed me into her room, she shared a room with her sister Morgan but recently after announcing her and Severa were in a relationship, Morgan had been staying with Severa and her brother Yarne. I looked around the room and admired everything, it had plenty of magic books and papers.

However what really stood out were a few things, first was the Grandmaster cloak hanging on the wall. While Morgan had inherited her father's old cloak, her and Noire both agreed that the Grandmaster cloak wouldn't be worn. Also were Tharja's old clothing as well, while it may not had covered much and maybe the word clothing was a stretch, it was still the last thing the girls had of their mother. Finally the tactics written all over the papers on the desk, Morgana and Noire were both blessed in tactics thanks to their father though Morgan was clearly superior.

As I looked all the room, Noire walked over to the desk and moved the tactics to reveal a paper that was written in Plegian "A-Alright, this is the spell...Um it has a few requirements..."

"What are they?"

"Um...First you must be lying down...Second you must place this paper over the symbol you want hidden...And finally you must not think of anything as I chant the words on the spell three times." I nodded before sitting down on the floor before laying down.

"Like this?"

"U-Uh yes...Now let me just put the paper on your eye..." I nodded as Noire walked over and laid the piece of paper over my eye before pushing herself up and smiling "Alright...Now I just have to chant the spell..."

Noire gave a deep sigh before putting her hands together and began chanting the words, thanks to their mother, Noire and Morgan were both fluent in Plegian so it made learning new spells quite easy for them. Noire continued to chant the words before I could feel my eye begin to feel itchy and then burn a little, I wanted to rub it but I knew doing so would disrupt the spell.

Noire continued chanting before saying the last line for the third time. Once she did the itchiness and burning in my eye stopped as a sharp pain inflicted it before quickly going away. I gritted my teeth as I kept looking upward, finally Noire came over and removed the paper and smiled "A-Alright, your mark is hidden."

I pushed myself up and smiled at Noire "Thanks Noire! Hopefully nobody will notice me this way!" I gave Noire a quick hug and turned to leave when she spoke up.

"U-Um Lucina...If it's alright to ask um...Why do you want to join with the shepherds? I-I mean it risks changing history..."

I flinched before smiling and turning "O-Oh just to make sure Grima was defeated...That's all..."

Noire didn't seem convinced before she sighed and quickly moved in front of me "U-Um...I've been controlling everyone's dreams at night...hoping to rid the nightmares everyone has and um...I-I noticed that you seem to have a deep affection for your father..."

I froze, did Noire figure me out? It would be bad if she did "W-Well um...You see..."

Noire put her hand before looking me in the eyes and smiling "I-It's ok Lucina...Um...I asked Cynthia and she told me...You um...Love your father in a romantic way..."

"What!? Why did-" Again i was cut off as Noire put her hand to my face.

"Do-Don't worry Lucina, I won't tell anyone! In fact I think it's sweet, I mean...I know how you feel..." Know how I felt...Wait did she mean!?

"Noire...Do you love your father as well?" Noire blushed before looking down.

"Y-Yes...But unlike you I love mother and I don't want her to feel hurt so...Besides mother is perfect for father, unlike our last queen..." I had to agree their.

"Noire don't worry! Maybe Robin and Tharja can still get together but you can...You know, secretly see him.

"Y-You mean father should cheat on mother?"

"Well...Ylisse allowed concubines back in the day so...You can just be with your father as a concubine! That away even if your mother find out she wouldn't kill you father!"

"B-But...Well it would be the best way...Alright, I'll try...Thank you Lucina!" Noire gave me a hug which I returned, however Noire backed up a little and gave a confused look "Lucina...I think your chest is wet."

"Oh um..." I looked away as my face began to heat up "You see...Cynthia will be my daughter soon so...She's calling me mother...And she wanted some milk..."

I was a expecting a laugh or a gasp but instead Noire just gave me another hug "I-I think it's great you're already trying to be a good mother to her!...Although do mothers breastfeed teenagers?"

"I-I'm not sure...Most books say mothers breastfeed their children but don't specify a age to stop so...I guess so."

"Hm...Yeah I guess you're right." Noire gave me another smile before we heard the captain yell out land was in view "Looks like we're almost there!"

"Yeah, let's go Noire!"

\----------

#### 1 hour later, Outrealm Island-Dock, 3 hours from outrealm gate

Once we arrived on the island we looked around the docking area before realizing the dock itself would be the best place to set up camp. It appeared a town originally graced the dock but it was completely destroyed, which wasn't surprising.

I had found Morgan and asked her how fall from Naga we were and she said around three hours so it would be best to set up camp, send a few scouts and then travel tomorrow. I gave the orders to everyone and soon everything was going smoothly, however I had a uneasy feeling. Usually a few Risen would have attacked us but so far nothing, maybe it was because Naga had retreated here but we didn't know for sure. Either way it was making me uneasy as we continued to set camp up.

Finally camp was set up and duties were assigned to everyone, ranging from cooking to laundry. I would usually join Noire and Morgan on their strategy meeting but I had to go to my tent to get the milk ready for Cynthia. While it was annoying, if I was going to become a mother I had to do this! Once everyone was busy I entered my tent and stuck a piece of wood out so the others would know not disturb me.

Finally I rummaged through the things and found the bottle Cynthia was showing me earlier, I sighed again as I sat down and pulled my shirt off and finally my bra which again allowed my breasts to fall out. I sighed as I tried to figure out a way to do this, the best way would just to be put the bottle under my nipple but that could take a while...I guess I could have Cynthia come in here and milk me goat style but that would take even longer more than likely...Guess just putting the bottle under my nipple would be the best way.

I got in a comfortable position before taking the top of the bottle off and placing under my nipple "...Well...It might be better to put it on my nipple."

I said this outloud trying to get the best way and decided that was the best way, I placed the bottle on my nipple and positioned my boob down some before I started to squeeze on it. It took a minute but I could soon feel the milk again circulate before I saw it start to leave my nipple and enter the bottle.

I gave another small moan but again I hid it, I don't know why I moaned but it felt good breastfeeding so I couldn't really help myself. But I had to remind myself this was for Cynthia and any other kids me and father might have...I blushed at that thought as I shook my head and continued to squeeze my boob as more and more milk continued to come out.

As I was doing this however a knock on the wood came and I could hear Cynthia's voice outside "I'm coming in!"

I turned a little so no one saw inside but Cynthia was the only one outside and she quickly came in and shut the tent flap. "Hello darling, is everything alright?"

"Hey L-Mother! I just came to see if you were alright." Cynthia sat down next to me and laid her head on my shoulder which caused me to smile.

"Yes I'm just filling your bottle, see it's almost finished." Cynthia look at the almost full bottle and smiled.

"I'm glad! Your milk was tastier than I would be so I'm glad I can take it with me!" I nodded at Cynthia but gave her a stern look.

"I heard you told Noire..." Cynthia looked at me with fear before slowly shifting sideways and giving an awkward laugh.

"W-Well It was before our talk mother so..."

"Cynthia you know people's privacy, especially when it comes to love! When Noire asked you should have just told her to come talk to me. You're lucky she isn't going to tell everyone but I'm afraid you still have to be punished."

Cynthia gave another look of fear as I said this, I looked down at the bottle and took it off my nipple as it was to the top. I put the top back on before setting it on my desk beside me before looking back at Cynthia "Wh-What are you going to do Lu-Mother!?"

"Cynthia, I have to discipline you! The books said the best way was by a spanking so lower your pants and and lean over me."

"No, please anything but that mother! I'll-"

"Do it otherwise I'll force you to do it and I'll go even harder!" Cynthia shrinked some before a tear rolled down her eye, she looked down before unfastening her pants and letting them drop before she dropped her undergarments as well. "Alright, come on over here."

Cynthia flinched before sliding over me and letting her ass sit in my lap facing upward "Please don't be too hard Lu-Mother..."

"Cynthia...This will hurt me more than you." I sighed, I hated that I had to do this for the first time but it was what had to be done. I put my hand up in the air before bringing it down on Cynthia's ass making her yelp out in pain. It hurt hearing that but I kept going as I continued to bring my hand down on her, each time her yelps got louder until she was practically screaming.

Once I was finally done, a bright red handprint was on her ass as Cynthia was crying. It hurt seeing and hearing her but discipline was what she needed. She pushed herself up and sat on the bed with tears rolling down her face.

"...Are you alright?"

"*Sniff* *Sniff* Y-Yeah..."

"I'm sorry, come here darling." Cynthia leaned into my embrace and laid her head on my bare chest as she kept sniffing, while I didn't like punishing her, it felt good comforting her afterwards"Shh...It's ok darling..."

"*Sniff* *Sniff* M-Mother...I'm sorry..." I smiled as I tightened my embrace around her and began to rock her back and forth, however she soon started to calm down and I let her go.

"Better?"

"Y-yeah..." I smiled again and was about to tell her to put her pants back on but I noticed something.

"Cynthia...You really need to shave." Cynthia jumped at the comment and turned red face before grabbing her undergarments and sliding them on along with her pants.

"W-What? I-I will...Later...Just...Don't mention that mother!" I laughed at her before I began to fasten my bra around my breasts before I handed her the bottle.

"Here you are, drink it whenever you get hungry!" Cynthia took the bottle and placed it on one of her belt straps.

"Will do, thanks mother!" I smiled at her as she left, leaving me alone. I gave a sigh before I put my shirt back on and headed back out to see what the others were doing.

\---------

###### 2 hours later

Everyone eventually began to return to the middle of the camp once the daily activities were done, the food was cooked by the dancer Inigo and my cousin Owain and the laundry was neatly done by Yarne. Noire and Morgan were still discussing strategy which wasn't surprising, as they often spent hours, even entire nights sometime strategizing.

Once everyone beside our strategists were in the middle of the camp, the food was distributed and a fire was lit in the middle. While it was true that it was still early in the morning, the fire was used for signals so in case we were attacked we could quickly message the scouts to come and assist. Though our scouts were still with us at the time, we still formed the fire to quickly dispose of any bodies that might fall to us should a battle happen.

We all sat away from the fire as the day was warming up and chatted amongst ourselves, while we would all normally mingle with one another, we usually would stay in our groups. Yarne,Severa and Morgan would sit together. As would Inigo and Owain(Though Inigo usually tried to flirt with the other females while Owain gave a dramatic performance to go alongside Inigo) and I would usually sit with Cynthia.

Though today Cynthia was bouncing all around the camp going from one person to another talking their heads off,it was obvious she was happy so I bet it killed her having to keep it a secret. I chuckled as I began to eat the meal that was provided when an unexpected visitor appeared. "...Oh, hello Noire, finished with the meeting already?"

Noire just shook her head as she leaned down "No actually...I'm a-afraid M-Morgan needs you..."

I looked at Noire before sighing and nodding, I laid my spoon down as I began to follow Noire. The walk only took a minute as I entered the strategy tent and immediately saw Morgan with her dark raven hair looking over maps at the front desk. Once the flap was closed Morgan turned around and smiled "Oh, hello Lucina! There is something we need to discuss."

I nodded as I went over to Morgan and sat down beside her, I looked at the map she was looking at "What's the problem?"

"Well...I've been doing some research on where Lady Naga is and it seems we are on Outrealm island." Outrealm island...I had heard the Anna sisters discussing this place and they mentioned how it used to be a popular tourist spot before everything happened. "The problem is it seems when traveling through time that the party can easily be split up..."

I looked at Morgan who was staring at her map intensely "Meaning..."

"Meaning that if we all go through the gate we will most likely be separated from one another, now it doesn't move us to far, but it is very possible we are all far from the capital..." I flinched, almost all of our plans had the condition we were all together, this could get complicated... "Of course this would be problematic however there's more."

"More?"

"Indeed, it seems memory loss can also be acquired through time travel, though it is very rare...However should it happen to one of us we could be in a very sticky situation..." Wow it seemed like this was a big risk "Unfortunately...I have even more..."

More? Holy hell.

"It seems that we can arrive late per say, up to two years late actually...Meaning you could arrive around the time father, or rather Robin, was discovered yet I could wind up around the start of the Valm war." Well...It seems all those hours planning might as well be thrown out the window..."The only guarantee is that the first person to travel back will be one-hundred percent perfect on where they arrive...After that the percentage gets lower and lower...Therefore I believe you should enter first Lucina."

"Huh? Why me?"

"Because you have the best chance of saving the former Exalt and also saving Chrom from being injured during her assassination attempt...Plus other than Owain and Cynthia, you can immediately meet your father...And that...um... bitch of a mother as you like to call her." Damn right she's a bitch.

"I-I see...Well if that is what you want then I can't go against the plan...I'll be sure to do it!"

Morgan smiled as she nodded her head "Alright good! Then we should immediately begin the march."

"Huh? But what about the scouts and resting for a day?"

"Change of plans, it seems the Outrealm gate is getting weaker by the day and only Lady Naga's magic is keeping it alive as she waits for us. It's a three hour walk so we should begin walking immediately." Well the others wouldn't like this but it was the only way it seemed...

"Alright, I'll give the others the go ahead to trash the camp and burn anything we can't bring with us."

"Good, we depart in a hour, dismissed."

\------------

###### 55 minutes later

It had almost been an hour so the march was about to begin, the entire camp was pretty much gone as a huge fire burned in the middle. However I was in my tent finishing up everything, notably I had spent almost the entire hour filling up any bottles I could find for Cynthia...A mother has to make sure her kids are fed.

I only was able to find and fill three but at least she had some more food. However I was now rushing to pack my other stuff before we departed. While it was rushed and hasty, I was able to pack everything into my bag before pulling my tent down as well. Since we were about to head back in time, we decided to burn all of the furniture we had been lugging around with us. This should hopefully increase our speed.

Once everything was finished I began to go to the group when Cynthia rushed over to me "Hey um...Mother! I didn't say Lucy! Hehe!"

I smiled as patted Cynthia's head, I grabbed the three bottles from my bag and handed them to her "Here you are Cynthia, I made them just in case we're separated during the travel."

"Oh! Thanks so much mother!...But wait...What do you mean separated?" I gave a sigh as I explained everything to Cynthia about how everyone would most likely be separated, she seemed disheartened but forced a smile "I understand mother...Thanks for making sure I had food!"

I gave a smile as I pulled Cynthia into a embrace, though she only accepted me as her mother this morning, it felt like it had been forever ago. Finally I let her out of the embrace before giving her a smile 

"Alright well...We should get going."

Cynthia smiled and nodded before she ran off to the group, I smiled as I watched her go...The feeling of being a mother is one to be proud of. I gave a happy sigh before walking over to the group as Morgan walked to the front to give the marching orders.

\------------

###### 3 hours later-Outrealm Gate.

The walk was uneventful to say the least, we weren't attacked at all and were only slowed down by Inigo getting stuck in quicksand because he thought he saw a maiden in distress....It was a bear.

We finally arrived at the Outrealm gate and like the report had said, Lady Naga presence could be felt. However at the gate was her daughter and the voice Lady Tiki, we all looked at each before I marched up to her "Lady Tiki...."

Lady Tiki turned around and smiled at me as I approached "Ah...Princess Lucina, it's nice to see your face after so long."

Indeed it had been a while, during the old wars Tiki fought with my father and the rest of the shepherds but after the fall of Valm she returned to the Mila Tree. However with the tree no longer among the living, she had retreated to the outrealm gate "Lady Tiki...We wish to go back and stop the Fell Dragon from rising again..."

Lady Tiki closed her eyes and nodded before looking back at the gate "Yes I know...It is written in the prophecies that the princess warrior would go back to finally end the Fell Dragon once and for all...I am willing to help you however..."

"However?"

"However you will never be able to return to this time ever again...As soon as you set foot in that world you will enter an alternate timeline and thus unable to return to this timeline...If you are fine with this we can quickly begin..."

I looked at Lady Tiki and thought about her words...Never be able to return to this world huh? I looked back at everyone else but was surprised to see them all smiling and nodding, as if confirming they were ready..."Alright...Let's begin."

"Very well." Lady Tiki began chanting the spell at the Outrealm Gate, she did this for a few uninterrupted minutes before the gate flashed and the blue portal turned to pink "The gate is ready...Proceed through!"

I nodded and rushed towards it, I looked back at everyone and yelled "Hurry everyone!"

They all nodded and began running through the gate, as I ran towards the gate I pulled out a mask Gerome had given me and placed it on my face put my hair up...I had to disguise myself should enemies follow. I smiled as I went through the gate however..."What Risen!?"

I heard Cynthia scream in the background and I turned to see what was wrong and was terrified to see Risen had come out of nowhere, however it was too late as my body passed through the gate and darkness engulfed me.

\--------

#### Present TIme-Southtown(Chrom POV)

"Now die you dastard!" I screamed out as I plunged Falchion into the head of the bandit leader that had invaded the town. He screamed out in pain as he fell to the ground, blood gushing from his head as his lifeless body stayed still on the ground. I was breathing heavily but sighed as I wiped my forehead off and looked at the corpse now in front of me.

A few seconds later, my comrades ran running up to me. I looked at them and smiled as they ran towards me "Chrom, the townspeople are saved!"

My sister Lissa was the first to speak, she had been running around helping the injured and thanks to her the casualties were minimal. "Millord I believe that was the last of the bandits in the town, I believe we can rest easy."

My friend and one of the royal knights named Frederick was the next to speak, he had been riding around taking the bandits out swiftly and thanks to him we were able to cut off any reinforcements from joining the main gang "Chrom...I'm glad I was able to assist."

The last person to speak was a newcomer we had walked upon whose name was Robin, and much to my surprise he was a excellent dual wielder in both magic and sword fighting and also had a knack for tactics. With any lucks, he could be a excellent addition to the Shepherds. "Good work everyone! Go around and help any of the injured that were missed and report back her in a hour!"

Everyone nodded before turning to check on everyone, leaving me behind to collect myself. I turned and grabbed Falchion from the bandit's head and sheathed it. I picked the body up and went to move it to the middle with the others when I was stopped by someone "Prince Chrom, please let our men do that for you!"

I turned to the sound of the voice and saw someone who appeared to be the Elder accompanied by two men "Your elderness, I can handle this."

"Please Prince Chrom, you have already saved our town, please let us handle something as small as this." I went to protest again but the two men grabbed the body out of my hands and quickly ran to the middle to avoid me taking it back. I sighed as I looked at them "Apologies Prince Chrom, but the men wished to do something to assist you."

"Well...I understand I guess...Your elderness, have bandits been a problem here recently?"

"I'm afraid so, but this is the first major attack on our town...The past few weeks those dasterds have killed our livestock and robbed our stores. We sent a letter to the capital but our messenger was killed before he even got far from the town, so we simply tried to resist but...You saw what happened."

"I understand, I shall have the exalt send troops down here to protect the town should any more bandits come by."

"Thank you Prince Chrom, it means alot." I nodded my head but I started to regret a little what I said, mostly because I wasn't happy with Emm after our last conversation when I was informed I had a arranged marriage proposed and while I wasn't required to accept it, the advisors were threatening of Lissa ascending to the throne after Emm instead of me if I didn't take the proposal.

\--------

#### 1 Week Ago-Throne Room

It happened one week ago when I suddenly called to the throne room out of nowhere, I thought it was a military request but I was totally surprised when Emm spoke to me "Chrom...A proposal has come for you."

"A proposal."

"Yes...A arranged marriage has been proposed by the advisors...One who they have deemed fit to be queen." I looked at my sister as she uttered these words and honestly I wanted to laugh to be honest, arranged marriages were common for nobles but they usually stayed out of the royal family "I know this may seem sudden, but I employ you to think it over."

"Well...Who do they wish for me to marry?"

"...The young Pegasus Knight Sumia...They see a future leader in her and think she would be perfect to be the next queen." Well I can't say I was surprised, Sumia from a young age was groomed by the advisors to take a high position in the country...But there was one problem.

"...I think of Sumia as a friend...Nothing more..." Emm flinched at my comment, more than likely she didn't expect that response.

"Chrom...Please reconsider your position...The advisors believe she would be the best choice for you...I have talked to her many times and I have to agree with them."

"I won't argue that Emm...However that has nothing to do with my love life...She is a friend and nothing more like I said."

"Chrom...The advisors have said that you will be skipped over if you do not choose a bride of their liking...I employ you to go with Sumia so you do not risk anything."

I let out another laugh as I looked at Emm, however it was merely a facade as I was shocked to hear about the advisors passing over me and going to Lissa..."Well...They can threaten me all they want, it's not like they can take anything from me."

"You know that's not true Chrom...You were always meant to be the next Exalt, the advisors were always going to skip over me. I only became Exalt because of your age and our fathers death..." I had heard the same reports...But still..."Please Chrom consider it..."

"I'm sorry Emm...But unless something happens and I immediately ascend to the throne...I'll marry who I want!"

"...Do you stand by that?"

"...Yes, I will marry Sumia if I haven't found anyone and I suddenly become Exalt...Other than that, I refuse." I turned and walked out of the throne room, hoping to get my mind off things.

\----------

#### Present-Southtown-A few hours later

A few hours had passed after I was done talking to the elder and sundown was fast approaching, we were offered to stay the night but I respectfully declined. We had to make it back to the capital before long and if we departed now then we could arrive about a day early.

While Lissa complained as we departed, it was a pretty smooth journey outwards. Though it was rather quiet as we walked in silence. I was hoping to talk with Robin and discuss his limited memory but he had his nose in a book that was gifted to him by one of the townsfolk and seemed to have shut the world out from him.

I sighed as we continued to walk in silence, soon the darkness engulfed us and we set up camp in the woods. Robin went and grabbed us dinner(He somehow found a bear out here) and Frederick and Lissa set up the fire. I had to review several reports and wasn't able to help much in the camp preparations.

Finally everyone was settled down and we began to chat amongst ourselves "So Robin, I was wondering if you remember anything?"

Robin didn't immediately reply as he was gulping down the bear meat but he finally cleared himself up enough to speak "Not many things...other than some names and battle tactics."

"I see...Well if you remember anything be sure to share with us, we really don't mind to help you." Robin smiled and nodded before he began to dig back into his bear meat, I guess if you have amnesia anything tastes good.

The four of us chatted together as the night sky hovered above us, the conversations went from how Frederick didn't like bear meat to Lissa bragging about the prank ideas she had. Finally everyone settled down and we began to get ready to sleep for the night. I volunteered to cover the first night shift for the night.

I sat at the camp for a hours watching over everyone before getting up and walking for a little bit to clear my mind, the arranged marriage was weighing heavy on it and it was hard to think about anything else. I mean I don't dislike Sumia but I had never considered her more than a friend...

I knew she had feelings for me but I had always ignored them so I never had to confront them but...If I was forced into a arrange marriage with her then what? Lie and pretend to love her? Or tell her straight up the marriage is political and nothing else?

As I pondered these thoughts in my head, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Lissa behind me "Lissa? Why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep to be honest, not after a disgusting dinner like that!...Besides you have been acting weird lately, is everything alright?"

I flinched at Lissa's words, I didn't want to rope anyone else in but...She is my sister, and she needed to be in the knowhow "Lissa...I um...Might be getting married soon..." 

Lissa's eyes lit up and she began jumping up and down in utter delight "Oh Chrom! Congratulations! So who's the lucky girl? Oh I bet it's Sumia isn't it! She's always had feelings for you!"

"Yes...Lissa it is indeed Sumia..." Lissa began bouncing up and down fist pupping the air "Lissa..."

"Oh I always knew you two were perfect together!"

"Lissa..."

"Oh what should I wear to the wedding? Oh who should I go with?"

"Lissa."

"I need to get my hair done a-"

"Lissa!"

"Huh...? Yes Chrom?" I looked at and sighed as I walked over and laid my hands on her shoulders.

"I...Don't like Sumia that way..." Lissa gave a questioning look to me, as if I had just told her that the sky was falling.

"What? You're going to marry her but you don't even like her? I'm sorry Chrom but that isn't how marriage works."

"No um...I'm basically being forced into marrying her...The advisors said that if I don't marry someone of their approval then I will be skipped over and you will become the next exalt...And they said that Sumia fits everything they want in a future queen."

"What? Thats crazy! I don't want to become Exalt! You also shouldn't be skipped over because of who you love!"

"I know but...What can I do? The only thing that would change that would be if Emm somehow couldn't carry out the duties of Exalt anymore...Which nobody wants to happen..."

I sighed as I turned back around and looked at the clearing in front of us, it was so peaceful...I wish my life could be that way right now...

However as I thought this the ground suddenly began to shake around us, and the sky began to turn red right above us. Lissa screamed as she fell backwards from the shaking, I reached out to grab her but was stopped when she was out of my reach and the ground began to shake even harder.

I looked over at the clearing and was astonished as I saw the ground began to split in front of us and dark creatures began to climb out of them. I reached for Falchion and readied it as the creatures began moving towards us, I slashed some that came our way as Lissa got up off the ground and ran to a nearby tree.

I smirked as I ran forward and slashed at the creatures that were trying to attack us, and did a good job of protecting myself. However I was petrified when I saw that one of the creatures had slipped past me and was moving towards to attack Lissa "Lissa! Watch out!"

The creature jumped up and lunged at her and I tried to run towards her to save her when suddenly...

\---------

#### Present Time-Field Clearing(Lucina POV)

Everything went black around me as the darkness engulfed me as the sounds of battle were the last thing that graced my ears. I tried to reach out but it was no use, I was now in the outrealm portal and was now on my way to my destination. Since I was the first one to enter I should arrive exactly where I wanted to be, which should be the night of the Southtown attack that father told me he met Uncle Robin at.

My body slowly drifted throughout the darkness as I could feel the magical powers engulf me, I didn't know how long it would take or if anything would happen to my body...It was a terrifying experience...  
However not long after, I could hear the sound a sword slashing and finally I could hear my father's voice "Lissa! Watch out!"

I opened my eyes and looked at a light that had suddenly appeared, I reached my hand out through it and saw father reaching out for Aunt Lissa who was about to be attacked by a risen...This...Is when Aunt Lissa was forever injured in her left arm, she was never able to use it again which limited her in battle and unfortunately cost many civilians their lives.

I...Couldn't let that happen! I reached for Falchion and readied it as my body gained speed before eventually entering the light and emerging in fathers time. I raised my sword as I fell down quickly and slashed the risen that had injured Aunt Lissa, at least in my time, and stood in front of her to protect her. "Are you alright?"

She just looked at me before swallowing and nodding her head "Y-Yeah..."

I nodded and looked at my father who was looking at me, I blushed a little before shaking my head and yelling him "Don't stand their! Help me kill these dasterds!"

My yelling seemed to break him out of their concentration as he nodded and readied himself "Right!"

We both looked towards the Risen that had surfaced from the ground and readied ourselves, however both Uncle Robin and Sir Frederick came rushing towards us "Millord! We heard the commotion! Is everything alright?"

I looked over at Sir Frederick and Sir Robin before looking back at the Risen, father also looked back at the Risen but yelled at the pair "Yes we are fine! Robin, any plans of attack?"

Uncle Robin smirked as he looked at the Risen but stopped when he looked at me, however he didn't ask me any questions as he looked me over and nodded "I'm assuming you're a sword fighter. Let Frederick handle the front lines and you stay back with Lissa and protect her while Chrom and I handle any that get past Frederick."

I nodded as I ran back towards Aunt Lissa as Sir Frederick and Uncle Robin made their way to their respective positions.

\---------

###### 1 hour later

While the battle was tough at first, everything went by much faster once Virion and Sully arrived to help things out. Since I was protecting Aunt Lissa I didn't get in much action but that had some of its perks as I got to watch father in action.

Once everything had settled down and everyone was being looked over, I tried to depart quietly but was stopped by father "Wait!"

I froze as I heard father's voice and looked back at him, I was grateful for my mask because If I wasn't wearing it then father would easily see my red face "Y-Yes?"

"I wanted to thank you for helping us, as well as protecting Lissa when she was almost attacked...Might I have your name?" I could feel the heat rise to my face as father talked to me, I didn't know why but hearing him refer to me as a regular person and not as his daughter made my heart flutter.

"M-My name is um....Marth...." I couldn't tell him my real name...Not yet...

"Marth? As in the Hero King himself?" I nodded "Well you have my thanks Marth!...Would you like to accompany us? I'm sure Emm would love to meet the savior of her sister!"

I froze as father said the words and I wanted so badly to say yes but...I couldn't, not yet...My mission to save the world and steal father's heart were still my main goals but...I had to wait, until the night of Aunt Emmeryn's assassination. "No...I'm afraid I have other things to do at the moment...But I thank you for the offer."

Father seemed to be put off by the offer but quickly regained his serious face which made my heart flutter even more "Very well...Again we thank you...Have safe travels."

"Y-You as well..." I did a bow as I turned to leave through the forest, I hated that I couldn't stay by father any longer but...

\----------

#### Chrom's POV

"Wait!" I yelled out at the mask warrior who'd appeared out of nowhere and saved Lissa, I wanted to thank her for helping us  
.  
She stopped in her tracks and after a moment turned back around "Y-Yes?"

"I wanted to thank you for helping us, as well as protecting Lissa when she was almost attacked..." I stopped myself as I looked at the masked girl...For some reason I could feel my heart begin to beat faster, though I didn't know why "...Might I have your name?"

She looked at me for a minute, as if she was trying to collect herself before speaking "My name is um....Marth...." 

"Marth? As in the Hero King himself?" I was surprised to not only hear that her name was Marth, but also she had such a masculine name...Unless she was faking it, as it sounded like she was trying to make her voice deeper...Was she trying to act like a man...I put my thoughts aside as she nodded at my question "Well you have my thanks Marth!...Would you like to accompany us? I'm sure Emm would love to meet the savior of her sister!"

I was eagerly hoping that she would say yes...I didn't know why but my heart was beating faster and faster as I talked to her...I honestly didn't even know why I asked the question. She seemed to struggle with the question before sighing and replying . "No...I'm afraid I have other things to do at the moment...But I thank you for the offer."

My shoulders dropped at her response but I quickly collected myself, I couldn't show weakness in front of a stranger more "Very well...Again we thank you...Have safe travels."

"Y-You as well..." She bowed and turned to leave as I watched her depart into the forest, I watched her for as long as I could before she finally vanished into the night.  
I kept looking in her direction for a few more moments before sighing "...Marth..."

\-------------

#### Lissa's POV

"Wait!" I heard my brother yell as I tended to a wound on Frederick's horse, I looked over in the direction of his voice and saw him jog over to the mysterious swordswoman who had saved me.

The woman stopped in her tracks and seem shock at my brother, she seemed to fidget around a little bit and shuffle her feet...I guess she must like my brother,well she wouldn't be the first woman. I heard her reply in a low voice to my brother "Y-Yes?"

"I wanted to thank you for helping us, as well as protecting Lissa when she was almost attacked..." Chrom seemed to stop after speaking for a moment and seemed to also shuffle around and push his hair back...Wait...Could he..."...Might I have your name?"

I finished putting the bandage onto the horse and slowly walked over to where I could hear Chrom and the woman better, I smirked as I saw Chrom awkwardly ask for her name and also laughed as i saw her flinch and shuffle around speaking "My name is um....Marth...." 

"Marth? As in the Hero King himself?" I was a little surprised as well from hearing her name was that of the Ancient Hero King and one of my ancestors, however I found it quite funny and cute as my brother seemed conflicted on something."Well you have my thanks Marth!...Would you like to accompany us? I'm sure Emm would love to meet the savior of her sister!"

I wanted to burst out laughing at how forward my brother was, it sounded like a little desperation was in his voice.. "No...I'm afraid I have other things to do at the moment...But I thank you for the offer."

She seemed conflicted in her response, as if she wanted to say yes. Chrom also seemed depressed but collected himself "Very well...Again we thank you...Have safe travels."

"Y-You as well..." I could hear the sadness in both of their voices and snickered, while it wasn't surprising she fell for my brother as most women did, I was pleasantly surprised and humored to see that my brother also seemed to have fallen for her.

I watched my brother stare at her as she departed and couldn't help but laugh and fall onto the ground from it all, it seemed that accepting that marriage proposal would be even harder for Chrom "Hahaha! Oh this should be fun!"


	2. Plot on Speed x4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alot of plot so we can get to relationship building and sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys welcome to the second chapter of daddy issues! In the last chapter we established Lucina's warped perception, along with Chrom not really wanting to go along with the planned marriage for Sumia!
> 
> Though I do want to address a few things, nothing that annoyed me but some things I want to clarify. So through reviews, comments and messaging I had a few questions. The main one being why Lucina is acting like such a madwoman, and why the children think Sumia is weak for dying during childbirth, which is considered noble. Well I can't really say, as alot of this I have planned to be addressed in the future. But don't worry I'm not going to give half-assed answers for this.
> 
> Also for people wondering why Lucina or nobody knows anything about breastfeeding and why Cynthia was acting so weird about it. Well the breastfeeding one i thought was pretty simple as they all grew up in a world ruined by a dragon, so i figured it could be acceptable that that they don't really know much about common things. Also as for Cynthia, again that will be addressed in the future.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for everything up there, just wanted to address a few things! Also this will again be a pretty tamed chapter as I'm trying to push through the early plot, but don't worry I plan on getting Ch.3 out soon, and that is where shit will start going down, in a good way :) Also I have a twitter if you wanna chat or find updates on stuff I'm doing.
> 
> Question of the chapter: Would you be interested in other incest couples in this story? I wasn't planning on having anymore other than the implied Noire/Robin incest but I'm open to others!

### Ylisse-Barracks(Chrom's POV)

I paced back and forth in front of the barracks as I thought about everything, we had arrived in Ylisse earlier in the morning and introduced Robin to Emm...It was awkward considering how I had left Emm earlier but...For now everything was ignored...

I kept pacing as Lissa was showing Robin around the barracks, I had decided to delay coming in so Robin could interact with everyone as they would be bombarding me with questions if I came in with Robin...Ugh...I really hated being treated above others at times...

I stopped and gave a sigh as I was about to enter when a sound stopped me, I looked over at where I heard the sound and saw a bush rattle. I scrunched as I grabbed my sword and walked over to the bush, once I was a few feet away I took my sword out and pointed it at the bush "If you're going to attack me, you have to be more sneaky than that!"

The bush rattled a big more before a sigh could be heard inside, I kept my sword pointed but was lowered as I have a shocked expression at who came out of the bush"...Didn't expect we meet under such circumstances..."

"Marth..." I dropped my sword as the woman who I had met days prior came out of the bush, again I could feel my heart speeding up but I didn't know why...I shook my head as I gave a cautious smile "How did you get in here?"

"...I used the hole on the back of the walls..."

"H-How do you know about that!?"

"That isn't important...What's important is that I'm just here to check up on you, make sure no more of the Ri-...Monsters have come to attack you..."

"I-I see...Well I appreciate it...But it is against the law to be in the castle courtyard without permission, because you helped earlier I won't attempt anything but..." Marth shook her head as I spoke before she placed her finger on my mouth making me outwardly blushed as I quickly turned me head.

"Treat me as any other civilian, I don't want special privilege...However I do not intend to go down easily as I have my objectives..." I looked at her before I nodded and gave a soft smile.

"Well...I'll just pretend I didn't see you...Though may I ask what your other objectives are?"

"...I'm sorry...I can't say for now..." Interesting, well it's her choice to remain shrouded in mystery...

"I see...Well to each their own..." Marth nodded before she turned around and walked a few paces before speaking.

"...I am on my way to Regna Ferox...Which you will be going to soon...I'll see you there..." Marth recontinued her walk but I yelled out and stopped her.

"Wait..." She stopped and turned around at me "Be safe...I don't want you to get hurt..."

It looked like she blushed but it was hard to tell with her mask on as she nodded and turned back around "Y-You too..."

I watched her continue on as I kept watching her, I stared at her for as long as I could before she finally vanished and even then I kept staring. I was finally interrupted by the door to the barracks opening "Oh there you are Chrom!"

I turned around and saw Lissa leaving with Robin beside her "Oh, Lissa, Robin...Whats up?"

"I just introduced Robin to everyone! Seems like everyone is going to get along with him!" Robin gave a small nod as he smiled at me, which I returned.

"I see...Well I'm glad to hear...However I have received marching orders from Emm...We are to head to Regna Ferox." Wait a minute...That's where Marth said she was going...Though to be fair she did mention that, I was just too entranced by her beauty. "Order all of the Shepherds to get ready to march!"

"Alright! Will do!" I nodded and turned when another voice rang out.

"Captain wait!" I turned around and flinched as I saw Sumia running towards us...Any minute now..."Whoa!"

As I was expecting, Sumia fell but Lissa was able to catch her before she landed. "Are you alright Sumia? You fell down in the building as well..."

"Y-Yes I'm fine...But anyway captain! I-I would like to go to! But...I don't know how good I'll be in battle." Lord...Sumia was certainly gifted with a lance, but because of her lack of self-confidence plus she was a pegasus knight without a pegasus, it made her pretty useless...

"Well I guess but fighting may be required..."

"W-Well I can hang out in the background and watch..."

"Nothing beats first hand experience but...You do what you want."

"Yes Captain..."

### Ylisse Courtyard(Lucina POV)

I clenched my fist as I watched the bitch run out to Father and plead to come along the journey, I was hoping that I could delay Father enough to where she wouldn't go but alas it was for naught...But if anything I stopped Father from helping her up and talking to her in the barracks, I have Aunt Lissa to thank for that.

I gave a sigh as I shook my head and turned to quickly leave the courtyard, while Father didn't call the guards on me, I certainly wouldn't want Aunt Emm to find me. I began to quickly run to the backyard before jumping through the hole and into the bushes. Father had told me the story of how he broke it during practice and they planted bushes on the outside to cover it up. I gave a small giggle, that was so like Father.

I blushed a little as I remembered the words Father left me on about about staying safe but I shook my head, he was simply being cautious like he is with everyone, I shouldn't think too much about it.

I began to run towards the road as I had to make it to Regna Ferox to save Sir Lon'qu who will be slain by my Father...Lady Olivia is already pregnant with Inigo and he was always regretful of not ever meeting his Father so I could certainly help out in this area.

However as I was running towards the road a voice rung out at me as the shadow of a Pegasus flew over me before landing in front of me. I stopped in my tracks as I looked at the figure and was surprised to see who was now standing in front of me. "Halt! Who trespasses in the royal courtyard!?"

The woman yelling at me was the legendary Captain Philia, known as helping rebuild the Pegasus unit fore it was yet again destroyed by Plegian forces before Lady Cordelia built it into the strongest force in the world. But what surprised me the most was to see Aunt Emm on the pegasus looking at me with her gentle smile.

I didn't draw my sword so not to act hostile as I raised my hands and spoke "...My name is Marth, a swordsman."

"Marth...Like the legendary king of old? What business do you have here?"

"...I'm afraid I can't give out any details of my mission..."

"Then you're a plegian spy? Stand down and come with us peacefully!" I began to get in a stance to run with aunt Emm spoke up.

"Peace Philia, I do not believe he holds any ill will..."

"But my Liege...This man was found sneaking into the castle courtyard and spying on Lord Chrom! We cannot allow this to go unpunished!"

"While I agree that his methods are...Shady...I do believe he has no dark agenda, after all I saw Chrom talking to Marth here and effectively letting him go..." Aunt Emm jumped off of the Pegasus and walked over to me as she smiled the entire way "Although...You have such a masculine name for a lady."

I flinched as Aunt Emm saw right through my disguise, it didn't seem like Captain Philia heard as her lance was ready in case I tried anything "..."

"...Chrom is...A handful sometimes...But I can sense you care for him, and he seems to also show some interest in you as well." I blushed a little as I looked away though I believe my mask hid it for the most part "...Whatever happens, just take care of him."

I looked back at Aunt Emm who gave me a smile and turned as she walked back towards the Pegasus with Philia continuing to watch on. "My Liege..."

"Come Philia, let's return to the castle."

"But my liege..."

"Peace Philia, Marth here Is...Not a threat, let's continue on." Philia kept looking at me before sighing and climbing back on top of her Pegasus as she gave me a harsh glare before taking off back over the yard.

I looked at the wall for a moment before nodding as I began my run back to the road, I needed to beat the Shepherds to Regna Ferox. Thankfully should memory serve, the records indicated that they fought a battle with the Risen that stalled them for a day so I should be able to beat them.

...

...

There is one thing I must take care of though, Father always told me that he really started to consider that bitch when she saved him from Feroxian arrows...I have to stop that from happening somehow...

### Regna Ferox-Khan Basilio's room(1 week later)

Khan Basilio stared in shock as I had my wooden sword up to the neck of Sir Lon'qu who was on the ground panting heavily from our duel. While he had put up a admirable duel, it seemed his rumored weakness of women was true as it seemed he figured me out which caused him to falter and lose.

I kept my wooden sword at his neck before I heard clapping and looked over at Khan Basilio who was laughing at the scene "Hahaha! Oh Lon'qu here has been my champion the past five tournaments but it seems that comes to a end now...My boy Marth, welcome to my side!"

I gave a small smile as I nodded and shook Khan Basilio's hand, a third of my mission here was now complete. I had saved Sir Lon'qu and now I had two objectives left, making sure Father won so Ylisse can still get assistance while also making sure the bitch doesn't save Father.

I turned to leave when Khan Basilio spoke up again "Hey boy, if you need anything just let me know! Though you better repay me by winning tomorrow!"

I turned to thank him when a idea appeared in my head, I could stop Father from being saved if he's never attacked..."I do have one request actually."

"Alright, out with it boy!"

"...Later this evening, the Shepherds from the kingdom of Ylisse will be arriving here...Khan Flavia will more than likely enlist them as her team...If I may ask, please make sure they get in without trouble."

"And why would I do that? If she doesn't have a team then I automatically win!"

"True but...If the world knew that your team beat the legendary Shepherds then you will have flock of warriors coming to you every year!"

Khan Basilio went to speak when he stopped and began thinking, he stared at the ground for several moments before laughing "You're a crazy dastard you know that!? Alright fine! I'll let the guards know to let the Shepherds in when they arrive tonight, be bad if they died before you got the chance to wipe the floor with them!"

I gave a nod as I turned around and began to walk away "Good...I want my prey flesh."

Khan Basilio gave another laugh that echoed into the hallways as I entered them and walked down them. I had to make sure everything still went to how I need them to go.

### Regna Ferox Entrance

I watched in pleasant surprise as Father and the Shepherds were able to enter Regna Ferox rather peacefully, initially there was some tension but no swords or arrows were drawn and they were able to enter just fine. Once they had all entered I turned to leave when I heard flapping and saw the bitch arriving.

She looked around confused but once a guard came up to her and she talked to them she was eventually led inside...While she was still present,I avoided two things...I stopped my Father from being saved by her and also stopped him from realizing how much of a fighter she is. He told me he was surprised at how she fought and gave her a chance in the arena, however since that battle never happened the bitch should now be in the stands instead of the field.

I gave a proud smile as I turned and entered back into the castle as the battlefield in my timeline was now blood-free.

### Regna Ferox Arena

I looked at Father across the arena as the 4 warriors provided to me by Khan Basilio stood beside me as I looked at his team. While Robin,Frederick and Aunt Lissa were with him I was happy to see the bitch no longer was and instead was replaced by Lady Sully. I'm glad to see that another moment between the two of them was stopped, my mission has so far been a success.

I raised my sword up at Father who seemed to stop and stare at my sword before shaking his head and readying himself as well...Of course he would recognize my sword...It was his after all. "Fighters!...Get ready...Fight!"

The fight chairman words echoed out as our two sides raced towards each other and soon steel could be heard clashing against each other, and of course I was paired up against him...My Father...

"Marth! Your fighting stance is unique, who taught you how to fight?" Father yelled out as our blades clashed as I jumped back.

"My Father!" The words left my mouth before I could even think as I lunged forward and slashed at him which he easily deflected. My goal was simple, let my companions get taken out before giving up myself, that away Ylisse can still get aid from Ferox.

Our swords continued to clash as the soldiers around me were taken out one by one by the Shepherds until I was alone and was surrounded. 'Give up Marth! Your partners are gone!"

In my timeline Sir Lon'qu refused and fought to his death...But I don't have the pleasure of death. I dropped my sword to my side and raised my arms "I yield."

Father smiled as he stashed his sword along with the other Shepherds as the victory horn was heard out loud signaling the fight was over. The crowd could be heard screaming and cheering as the Shepherds celebrated their win as I picked up Falchion and slipped out the back.

### Regna Ferox Arena(Chrom POV)

Me and the team waved to the crowd as we celebrated our victory as we had successfully gotten the aid that Ylisse needed against Plegia. However I saw Marth from the corner of my eye slipping out of the arena, I slowly stepped back before running out to catch her.

Once I was out from the arena and in the hallway I saw Marth running down the hallway "Marth wait!"

She almost fell from how fast she stopped as she looked back at me with her neutral expression, I ran up to in front of her with a smile on my face "I want to say I'm glad we could duel, you are a respectable fighter. Perhaps someday we could duel one on one."

She gave a small smile from what I could see which made my heart again start to speed up but I ignored it "Perhaps, although I do have other things I must attend to...As you do as well I presume?"

As serious as the last two times we met I see "Yes of course...But this war won't going forever..."

"True...However you can never let your guard down...Just remember that."I nodded at her but quickly stepped forward causing her to jump. I grabbed her shoulders and looked at her mask and I swore she was blushing.

'Marth um...Come with us! We could use an experienced swordsman like you with us!" Marth stared back at me as I was just inches away from her.

### Regna Ferox Arena(Lucina POV)

I stared back at Father as the heat in my face was burning through as he was just inches from my face as I could feel his breath on me. I wanted to just wrap my arms around him and scream yes but..."I er...Would love to but..."

Father brought me closer as his face inched closer to mine "Marth please..."

We were just a few centimeters apart as a rush of emotions were running through me, I started to reach up but stopped as I regrettably jumped back from him "I'm sorry but...I have my own agenda to take care of!"

I didn't want to deny him but...I had to make sure Aunt Emm survived! Despite my denial Father came up to me again and this time wrapped his arms around me causing me to scream in shock "Marth...Are you sure?"

I...Wanted to...But the future was more important! I had to make sure Aunt Emm isn't killed plus..."L-Like I said...I have my own agenda..."

I broke free from his arms and ran away from him as I could hear Father's voice ring out to me. I wanted to accept his offer, to be with him but...I had other things to attend to.

### Regna Ferox Arena(Chrom POV)

I watched Marth run away as I stood there by myself...Was I too forceful? I suppose putting my arms around her was a stupid move...Damn it...

I shook my head as I turned to leave but was surprised to see Robin behind me "Oh robin, whats up?"

"Chrom...There's something weird about Marth..." I gave him a raised eyebrow, what did he mean? "Marth has been in every critical location we've gone on so far, from the woods to here...Doesn't that seem strange?"

"Hm...Yes it's weird but...It's not like she knows the future or anything..."

"True...Also I'm glad to see you easily got past her disguise." I stared at Robin for a moment...Did he insult me? "In any case, we should go on back to the castle...As for Marth, it seems odd that she would turn down a offer to join us."

"Yes well...She has her own agenda..." I turned to leave back to my room when Robin called out one more thing.

"Chrom...If you do recruit Marth...Let me interview her...Afterall she is a potential wedding candidate." I blushed as I turned back to Robin.

"W-What does that mean!?" Robin laughed as he turned around.

"Oh nothing haha." Robin walked off laughing leaving me by my lonesome in the hallway.

"Damn it Robin...Only been a few weeks and you already have a mouth on you..."

### Castle Courtyard(1 week later)

I stood in the courtyard looking up at the stars, we had gotten back that morning from Regna Ferox and I was happy to be back home...I was about to head to bed when another voice rung out from behind me "Can't sleep Chrom?"

I turned around and saw Robin walking up to me, I gave a small smile as looked at him "It's not that...I just enjoy looking at the stars at night."

Robin gave a small smile as he walked up towards me with his hands in his pocket "Well it is a nice night I suppose, thinking about everything that has happened?"

"In a way...We have to march against Plegia soon, especially after they attacked Maribelle and Ricken..."

"Indeed, I was not expecting a rescue mission on our way back...But everything went smoothly at least, other than war being started of course."

"Truthfully Robin it was going to happen anyway, might as well get it started."

"Yes I suppose." We continued chatting when a bush behind us rattled causing both of us to take defensive positions.

"Who goes there?" The bush rattled some more when of all people Marth stepped out. "Marth? Again you've snuck in?"

"Again?" Robin looked at me with a questioning look but I mostly ignored him.

"Yes...How are you F-Erm...Chrom and Robin?"

"I'm fine...What brings you here?"

### Castle Courtyard(Robin POV)

I stared at the two in front of me and noticed the similarities, both had the same hair, their uniforms were very similar as well as the length of their swords. Also I remember Chrom saying about how she has the same sword as him...Interesting...

"I'm here to..." Marth drew her sword causing me to go back into a defensive position though Chrom just stared at her "...Save you."

Marth jumped up and slashed a bandit that had come out from behind us, killing him almost immediately. She fell back down to the ground as we looked shocked at her, she was about to turn when I saw another bandit from the corner of my eye.

I quickly pulled out Thoron and shot a blast at him but before I killed him he shot a arrow that slashed across Marth's face causing her mask to be slashed in half and fall down to the ground "Erk!"

Marth jumped backwards as he hair fell down as her face was now fully exposed "Marth..."

I looked over at Chrom and gave a small laugh at how red he was, but I turned back to Marth and noticed something, it was very small but I could see that her left eye was...Different...it definitely had some kind of magic on it but I couldn't tell what. "...There are more bandits coming, Sir Robin please get everyone in position!"

I just nodded as I turned and placed my hands in my pockets "Marth, Chrom...Quickly get to Emmeryn and protect her, most of the pegasus knights are on patrol so we have no quick units to get to her...I can trust you two?"

Marth and Chrom nodded as they both began running past me and towards the castle "Interesting...Even how they run is similar...Hm?"

I turned to the side of the castle and saw bandits scaling both sides, they weren't very dangerous but they could still pose a threat...But it was also obvious they were decoys. I stopped and gave a small whistle and soon a hawk landed on my shoulder.

"Good to see you're alright Black..." Black was a hawk I quickly befriended on my first day in the castle and had since gone with me everywhere, when we returned this morning he left back to his nest so I was a little worried about him. I gave a smirk as I wrote some plans onto a small piece of paper and tied it to his talons "Take this to Chrom, it should be the plans he needs to easily protect the Exalt."

Black screeched by flying off of my shoulder and into the castle, I soon turned around and readied myself for the 'surprise attack' that was about to happen.

### Castle Courtyard(45 minutes left)

I proudly stood staring down the leader of the assassination group with Thoron in one hand and a bronze sword in my other. I had easily taken down his group and now it was just the two of us "Not a very strong group you have here."

"Oh ho! You're extremely powerful...But that's not unexpected of you, I know who you are after all." Oh does he now? Too bad I'm not interested.

"Thats cool, however I'm not much in a talking mood right now." I gave a small smirk as I charged Thoron as I stared down the man in front of me.

### Castle Hallways(Lucina POV)

I slashed the last bandit as bodies were spread everywhere, Sir Robin had Black deliver the plans to Chrom and they easily allowed us to kill all of the bandits that had entered. We gained two new allies in Panne and Gaius as I had saved another Father. Gaius was killed in the attack in my timeline but he had actually married Panne long before and she was already pregnant when she came here to save him, even now I can see her stomach is big.

I smiled as the two embraced as Father walked over to Aunt Emm and made sure she was uninjured, I saw him smile before he looked over at me and motioned me over. I tensed some but slowly walked over to him "Emm...This is Marth, she saved me from a attack outside."

Aunt Emm looked at me and gave me a pure smile as she nodded "Thank you Marth...I owe you a lot."

I smiled and bowed back, I was always in awe whenever I met my late aunt, she truly was worth all the praise heaped onto her in the future. "Thank you Lady Emmeryn...Though we have already met."

Father gave me a confused look but Aunt Emm just chuckled "Indeed, we met the first time you snuck into the castle...Though this time I'm glad it was for good intent."

I nodded at her again as she kept her radiate smile on her face, everything seemed to be going fine when a voice rung out behind us "Look it's Robin!"

We all turned and were shocked to see Robin walking through the halls with a dead bottle, he had blood on his face and was smirking. But I was even more shocked when I realized he was carrying the lifeless body of Validar, the future king of Plegia and a major contributor to why the world was taken over.

He came over to us before dropping the body in front of us as he placed his hands into his pockets "This dastard was the one responsible for the attack...Though he's been taken care of."

"Robin are you alright?" Father ran up to Robin and looked at his head but Robin shook him off.

"Don't worry about it, it's his blood anyway since I stabbed him and flung him over me causing his blood to splash onto my face." We all looked at Robin before looking down at the lifeless body.

My hands trembled some as I looked at him, Validar was a staunch supporter of Grima that eventually got him the spot of King of Plegia. He was successful in this assassination attempt in the future and escaped before he could be caught but now...He was killed by Robin...Had...The future been saved?

As these thoughts rushed through my head I didn't notice Robin walk up to me and grabbed me by my shoulder. "Marth...Report to my office."

I looked up at him in shock, why would he want me in his office? "Er...Why...?"

Robin gave a smirk but unlike last time where it was one of triumph, this one was full of deviousness "Because I want you to join the shepherds...And unlike Chrom, I won't take no for a answer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.Much.Plot but I finally got to a point where Lucina can join at a believable place...Jesus lol Anyway I have some bad news as I lost all of my current work on my pc...I thankfully had this and the latest chapter of Hajime on my flash drive but everything else was deleted including requests so it might be a while until another update sorry guys...Thats the big reason why this was shorter than the first one because I want to start trying to re-write everything else.


End file.
